


Take Me Where The Future's Lying

by Joanne_c



Category: St. Elmo's Fire (1985)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: At Jules Van Patten's wedding, Alec, Leslie and Kevin reunite, in more than one way.
Relationships: Kevin Dolenz/Alec Newbarry, Kevin Dolenz/Alec Newbarry/Leslie Hunter, Leslie Hunter/Alec Newbarry, Leslie Hunter/Kevin Dolenz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: New Year's Resolutions 2019





	Take Me Where The Future's Lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).

> The title is from St Elmo's Fire (Man In Motion) the theme song of the movie.

"Six years," said a familiar voice, and Kevin looked up. He smiled and hugged Leslie. "So you got relegated to the singles table too?' he asked, moving back and then pulling out her chair for her. It felt so different to see her. He was still attracted as hell, of course, but she was probably married or at least seriously involved by now. Not that he was thinking of hooking up with her. Well, not in a serious way. Jules would have found it funny to put her at the singles table, knowing he was there. So he wasn't trusting that fact at all.

"Never thought this would be the way we met up again," Alec's voice didn't boom exactly, but it was just enough louder than the music for Kevin to hear it.

"Come sit with the sad singles," Kevin heard Leslie say, and he grinned, standing up to hug Alec first, then, on an impulse, pulled Alec's chair out for him.

"Did you learn to be a gentleman the last few years?" Alec teased, and gave Kevin a teasing kiss on the cheek.

"Did you ever?" Kevin returned.

"Did the others come?" Leslie asked, looking around.

Kevin frowned. It would be just like Jules to engineer a reunion at her wedding. Then he thought a bit. "Wendy's in Cape Cod with her family and Billy's recording with Springfield, who he was great enough to get me an interview with. Though I don't think it's a coincidence that we're all here, either," he said.

"Ya think?" Alec asked. "So," he drank half a beer, "did you two end up together?"

"No," Kevin said. "Unless there's something I don't know?"

"Did you forget about our three kids?" Leslie looked mock-hurt, then shook her head. "No."

"Seeing anyone?" Alec directed at them both.

"Not seriously," Leslie answered. "There was a guy - and a girl a while back. But nothing ever felt right."

"I know how that is," Kevin said. "No one serious over here, either. I am developing into a serious workaholic."

"Nothing's changed, then," Alec replied. "No one for me. Though I almost ended up the boytoy of a rich couple. Oh get your eyebrows down from your foreheads, just because I can be flexible after a few beers," he shrugged. "I haven't been with a lot of guys, but once in a while I'll pick up a couple. I just kind of got into it being all three in the bed."

"What makes you think you're the only one?" Kevin answered. "I just never thought you would."

"You?" Alec's eyebrows raised as high as he'd just accused Kevin and Leslie of.

"Not much, I really only got all the way with a guy once, and a couple other times that was more three in the bed," Kevin said. "But yeah, it's nice to have some company when you go to sleep."

"So Jules wasn't completely wrong," Leslie teased.  
"I don't label it," Kevin said. "But I guess… maybe not as much as I thought at the time. So have you ever been with more than one other person?"

"No," Leslie shook her head.

Kevin looked at Alec, who nodded.

"When we get out of here, want to come back to my suite for a drink?" he asked. "Or talk more, at least?"

Alec almost had the yes out before Kevin finished asking, Leslie looked at him amused but nodded. "Sure."

"This isn't funny," Alec muttered.

Letting it go, Leslie turned her attention to the waiter who was serving them.

Dinner passed, the food was good and the conversation better. Leslie danced with Alec and Kevin, none of them going too crazy on the floor.

She congratulated Jules sometime during the night, and got a wink when Jules saw her sitting with both guys as she came around to say her final goodbyes with her husband. Jules murmured a good luck wish in Leslie's ear, though Leslie wasn't sure if Jules meant with Alec, Kevin or both. Whatever happened, Leslie had already made up her mind to enjoy it.

The party was winding down, and Kevin was the first to make the move, standing up and deciding that yes, he was fine to walk.

"We should escort you, just in case," Alec said, not sounding too eager, which Leslie didn't know if she should take as a blow to her ego or not, but she decided not to for now.

"Definitely," she said aloud. "This hotel, you might get lost," which wasn't too much of an exaggeration, even if she didn't mean a word of it. Plus, given the conversation earlier, Leslie had hopes for what happened whenever they got to Kevin's room. Even if it was just a drink.

If nothing else, she was hoping that they might be able to find the friendship they'd once shared again. Though she also knew she'd be a little disappointed if all they did was have a drink.

The journey to Kevin's suite passed in a blur, and they were on a couch, reminiscing about St Elmo's and the past, though being careful to steer around anything too personal.

Until - of course - Alec said it. "The reason I was with other girls wasn't for them," he said. "It was because I didn't know what I wanted then."

"None of us did," Kevin answered him, even if it had been more directed at Leslie. She didn't mind. "Well, we did and we didn't. We both wanted Leslie, but didn't know what that meant."

"I…" Alec began and cut himself off, then spoke aloud. "Even then, I didn't only want Leslie. I just didn't know how to say I wanted you too, Kev."

"Deep down, part of the reason I slept with Kevin, and it was way below wanting to," Leslie assured Kevin, "is that I kind of knew. I mean, not that I knew but… there was always something none of us could define about you guys."

"Jules tried," Kevin said. "She thought I was gay and into Alec, and she tried to set me up with a gay friend of hers." He took a sip of scotch. "I hadn't come around to who I was then, and I was so convinced it was just you, Leslie."

"What changed your mind, both of you?" Leslie asked them.

"People I met, where it wasn't a big deal," Alec said. "The only reason I didn't call you both was… well, the way things ended back then, it didn't seem a good idea."

"Being able to be with a guy," Kevin answered. "Even though it was only the one time, feeling that and knowing it wasn't wrong."

Leslie frowned. "For me, I had to know I could be with more than one person, and you two? It was too intense to be together back then, plus we had no idea how to bring it up."

"When you say one time," Alec turned to Kevin, "didn't you say there was more?"

"Mostly threesomes and they were more sharing the girl," Kevin said. "One of the guys helped me out when I was still hard, with his hand."

"Not that sharing the girl couldn't be fun," Alec winked at Leslie, who smiled back, "but if… if this happens, I want it to be all of us."

"So what have you done with guys?" Leslie asked, curious. This did seem to be going well, but she suspected the more they talked, the closer they got to more happening.

"A few one night stands with couples, being with both," Alec said. "That meant different things on different nights. One couple might have been more, but I didn't want to be the dirty little secret for…" and he named an extremely prominent couple, which both Kevin and Leslie were impressively surprised by.

"Well… that would have been…" Leslie nodded. "Interesting." She thought she should share, too. "I think my awakening, so to speak, was being with a girl. She was my roommate for a few months and left because she was offered a job in another city. Part of me considered following her but we both knew it wasn't that kind of relationship."

"What kind was it?" Kevin asked.

"The kind where we explored and it wasn't a big deal except it was, in that it showed me a side of myself I hadn't known," Leslie answered. "Also the kind that still makes me wet when I remember some of it… and one day I might tell you more about that part."

"Think there'll be a one day?" Alec said, almost hesitantly.

"No guarantees, but I don't plan on losing touch with you both," Leslie answered. "Whether or not we end tonight in bed."

Kevin nodded. "So about that…" he moved toward Alec. "Do you want to…" and in all the cliche glory of the moment, Alec cut off his words with a kiss. There was a moment of repositioning, and Leslie was tempted to help, but clearly they didn't need it, and watching them was doing things for her. Especially when their hands began to wander.

It seemed a long time before they parted, both flushed, shirts unbuttoned, and turned to Leslie. "We're not neglecting you," Alec said. "It's just…"

"New," she said. "Or not revisiting, at least. It's fine. Just… remember I'm here."

"We could go to the bedroom," Kevin suggested. "More room on the bed."

Alec laughed at the truth of that statement when they made their way into the bedroom. "Is this a double king size?" he asked.

"No, just regular," Kevin answered back. "I like room to stretch out. Or work. Or…" his hands were working on Leslie's dress. "Maybe this was why, even though I didn't know it would happen."

Clothes seemed to disappear, even though Leslie and Kevin made sure none ended up on the floor by folding and hanging as appropriate, and they were soon naked together. Leslie wanted to touch both men, but something else, another need, was stronger.

"Let me watch you," she said, quietly, as they settled on the bed. "Then you can take care of me…"

"The lady has spoken," Alec said and he wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, making Kevin arch and moan. "You are so beautiful," Alec said reverently, stroking Kevin slowly, then speeding up until he found the right pace to have Kevin whimpering with need. His lips were on Kevin's, but the sounds escaped and Leslie watched, fascinated. She'd been with Kevin the one time, of course, but this was different. Hotter. She wanted to see more.

"Suck his cock," she said. "Make Kevin lose it by taking him in your mouth," because Leslie remembered how much Kevin had liked that when she'd done it with him.

Alec looked into Kevin's eyes, asking for and receiving permission wordlessly. "So you like taking charge, huh?" he grinned over at Leslie.

"If you didn't want it you wouldn't do it," she answered, but deep down, yes, she liked the idea of telling them what to do.

There was no answer, and Alec bent his head, licking the head of Kevin's cock, causing another of those delightful moans that found an echo in the throb of Leslie's clit. She wasn't touching herself. Watching was doing more than enough for her right now. It surprised her, just a little, when Alec took all of Kevin's cock, because… well, actually, Leslie had taken much longer when she'd sucked him. She noticed that Kevin took it as slow with Alec as he had with her, but soon enough, Kevin was fucking Alec's mouth. There was something about Alec taking a cock in this way - or at all - that sent another frisson of sensation through Leslie.

"When he comes," because Leslie knew that wouldn't be long from Kevin's hip movements, "swallow it all down."

It was likely as not that those words were what set Kevin off as he came a moment after Leslie said those words, and Alec swallowed all of his come. Or at least all of it except that little trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Kevin didn't even look to Leslie to ask if he should lick it up and instead kissed Alec deeply. Then he turned to Leslie.

"I take suggestions, but not orders," softly, between licks to one of Alec's hard nipples. "If you have any…"

"Just… make it good for him," Leslie answered. "Maybe for round two we can team up…" because again, that was hot.

Kevin nodded. "Let's really make him lose it, between the two of us… literally," and then he returned the favor, sucking Alec in with one long swallow. It only took a couple of pumps of Alec's hips and Kevin was swallowing his come.

"Someone got a little excited," Leslie teased. "I hope you last longer next time."

"Is there gonna be one?" Alec asked, still half-breathless from his orgasm.

Kevin raised an eyebrow as well.

"Maybe," Leslie began, then continued. "Maybe back then I wanted you both and Alec asked first. I mean, this might not be more than a few great nights in bed…" which, honestly, she'd take in a heartbeat. "But I think we owe it to ourselves to see what this is. We are in the same city… so there's not a lot of travelling to see if it works."

"The three of us. Not, like every time," Kevin said. "But if this is gonna be… something, whether it's a few great nights in bed," a nod to Leslie, "or we figure more out, it has to be all of us in this."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Alec said. He was holding Kevin tight. Then he whispered in Kevin's ear, but loud enough for Leslie to hear. "Why don't you tell me how you want to see me lick her?"

"You don't want more?" Kevin asked.

"I think we all only have so long before we'll be asleep," Alec replied. "We've already established this isn't one time. I'm good with just getting her off, unless of course," this addressed to Leslie, "you want more."

"No, tonight is only the beginning," Leslie answered. "Plus, I'm kind of tired. Want to sleep with you both, though." It wasn't a question, nor was it an outright order.

"Let's get you off," Kevin moved to one side of her, "and I wouldn't say no to a good morning blow job from either of you…" he swallowed Leslie's gasp-laugh in a kiss and Alec waited to be told what to do.

"Her tits," Kevin said, not quite stumbling over the word but glad when Leslie smiled. Truth was, it wasn't her favorite word, but they'd have that conversation later. Then Alec's tongue was on that spot below her left nipple that always drove her wild. "I remember that spot too," Kevin murmured.

Alec bit her nipples lightly then, the way he always did, making her groan.

"Okay if I let him get you off tonight?" Kevin asked. "I just want to keep kissing you."

"I don't have a single problem with that," Leslie answered and surrendered herself.

"You know where to go next," Kevin didn't need to push Alec's head down but he did, not that Alec didn't go eagerly, his tongue dipping into Leslie's navel before licking a trail down to her drenched pussy.

She moaned as his tongue hit everywhere he knew she liked, that harder pressure on her clit at just the right moment, and almost sooner than she wanted, she was coming, juices pumping and pussy contracting. He knew not to stop, knew where to continue to lick until she came again. That was when he stopped, though Leslie knew more were possible. Still, he was probably as tired as she was.

"You've gotten better," she teased Alec, encouraging him to come up to lay with them.

"Practice makes perfect," he answered, and kissed her deeply.

The three of them lay together talking for a while, but by unspoken mutual agreement they didn't discuss the future. It was enough to start catching up on the years they hadn't seen each other, and there would be time for more.


End file.
